


Boner Test (No homo, bro)

by daisy_illusive



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Boner Test, Frottage, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-29 03:37:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17800358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daisy_illusive/pseuds/daisy_illusive
Summary: Hay un nuevo juego que causa sensación entre su grupo de amigos, el boner test, por lo que WooYoung y YeoSang deciden que no les hará daño probarlo.





	Boner Test (No homo, bro)

**Author's Note:**

> Escrito porque este [tweet](https://twitter.com/yookihira/status/1094046017140543493) apareció en mi vida y me dieron unas ganas enormes de hacer algo con esta gran información.

 

            El verano era caluroso fuera, pero en la habitación en la que WooYoung y YeonSang se encontraban no hacía demasiado calor, el ventilador daba vueltas y vueltas y convertía el aire cálido en algo más fresco para que las dos personas que se encontraban en aquella habitación no sudaran debido al calor. No obstante, aunque no sudaban debido al calor del verano, los dos chicos sí que estaban sudando… pero por otra cosa completamente diferente. Ambos estaban nerviosos, sin querer reconocerlo delante del otro, obviamente, pero YeoSang se sentía al borde de un ataque de nervios y podía ver en la forma en la que se movían los ojos de WooYoung, rápidamente viajando de un lado a otro de la habitación, que el menor también estaba muy nervioso. Pero, a pesar de aquel nerviosismo, ambos habían decidido que ese día iban a probarlo, a probar lo que todo su grupo de amigos ya había probado, a probar que podían hacerlo de la misma forma que ellos.

 

            —¿Cómo… cómo lo hacemos? —cuestionó YeoSang, sin saber realmente qué decir, tratando de llenar el silencio, aquel silencio pesado que se había instalado entre ellos y que solo era roto por el ruido que hacía el ventilador girando sus aspas—. ¿Nos… quitamos toda la ropa… o…?

            —Prefiero… que nos quedemos con los… calzoncillos puestos… al menos… —respondió WooYoung, sin siquiera mirarlo.

 

            YeoSang asintió lentamente. A él tampoco le hacía especial gracia quedarse completamente desnudo y, por fina que fuera la tela de los calzoncillos, algo entre ambos habría y eso lo tranquilizaba un poco, aunque no mucho. Realmente, YeoSang seguía sin comprender el por qué de aquel juego, pero hacía un par de semanas, mientras estaban un poco —bastante— borrachos, alguien había dicho que había visto por internet que era algo que se había puesto muy de moda entre los jóvenes y que ellos tenían que probarlo como el resto del mundo porque no podían quedarse al margen de una tendencia como aquella. Todos habían aceptado, obviamente, y así se había comenzado a realizar aquel juego entre ellos.

 

            SeongHwa y HongJoong habían sido los primeros y después les habían seguido YunHo, San, MinGi y JongHo. Todos los demás lo habían hecho ya y solo quedaban ellos en su grupo por hacerlo, así que, al final habían quedado aquel día para ello… pero YeoSang, a pesar de que había aceptado, a pesar de que se encontraba allí con WooYoung dispuestos a hacer el juego, seguía sin comprender el motivo que había tras de éste, la finalidad.

 

            Porque el _boner test_ , el juego que iban a hacer, consistía en frotarse contra otro chico y a aquel cuyo miembro se volviera erecto primero era gay, por excitarse al frotarse contra el miembro del otro. YeoSang entendía cuál era la dinámica del juego y entendía que era simplemente para hacer bromas entre grupos de amigos sobre aquel tema por el resto de la eternidad… pero realmente sabía que no por excitarse antes se era gay, porque frotarse contra cualquier cosa hacía que las pollas apuntasen al cielo en más o menos tiempo, dependiendo de la sensibilidad de cada persona y eso no reflejaba para nada la sexualidad a la que éste pudiera pertenecer. Pero bueno, él no había inventado las reglas de aquel estúpido juego.

 

            Un suspiro profundo interrumpió su tren de pensamientos y YeoSang miró hacia su izquierda, viendo cómo WooYoung había comenzado a desnudarse después de lanzar aquel suspiro, desabrochándose la colorida camisa de manga corta que se había puesto aquel día, enseñando de aquella forma su cuerpo algo trabajado que era la envidia de todos los de su grupo de amigos, con excepción de JongHo. Tras aquello, se levantó del suelo en el que ambos estaban sentados, en la habitación de YeoSang, y se quitó los pantalones, dándoles un par de patadas para terminar de sacárselos.

 

            —Yo ya estoy —le dijo al chico—. Acabemos con esto pronto, que luego hemos quedado con los demás y querrán saber qué ha pasado.

 

            YeoSang asintió a aquello y, mientras WooYoung se dirigía hasta su cama, el chico se levantó del suelo y fue hacia la puerta para cerrarla con el pestillo. Estaban solos en su casa por el momento, pero no sabía si sus padres o su hermana iban a volver mientras todavía se encontraran con el juego o no, así que, era mucho mejor prevenir que curar, no tenía muchas ganas de que alguien llegara a casa, entrara a su habitación de sopetón y se lo encontraran masturbándose junto a WooYoung. Por eso, se aseguró de que estuviera bien cerrada antes de sacarse la sudadera amarilla finita que llevaba encima de la camiseta de manga corta, la camiseta también se la quitó, no quería que se le arrugara porque era la que se pondría cuando salieran con los demás, y después se desabrochó los pantalones y también se los quitó, quedándose tan solo con sus calzoncillos en la habitación junto a WooYoung.

 

            No es que no se hubieran visto antes en calzoncillos, se habían visto muchas veces, también se habían visto desnudos por completo en alguna que otra ocasión porque llevaban muchos años conociéndose, pero aquella situación era una en la que nunca antes habían estado, así que era extraño. Por eso, YeoSang no pudo evitar soltar una sonrisilla nerviosa mientras se acercaba a WooYong, que se había tumbado en la cama boca arriba y había cerrado sus ojos, con la camisa abierta y arrugándose a su espalda y como si estuviera esperando a que todo pasara rápido.

 

            —No te rías —murmuró el chico.

 

            YeoSang se tapó la boca con las manos para no hacer ruido, pero no pudo evitar que aquella sonrisa siguiera apareciendo en sus labios. Al llegar junto a la cama se detuvo e inspiró profundamente. Todavía no se había acostado con nadie y solo sabía del sexo a través de lo que los demás le habían comentado, del porno que había visto en internet y de alguno de los libros eróticos que su hermana mayor escondía… pero aquello no iba a ser sexo, simplemente se iba a frotar contra WooYoung, no era algo tampoco demasiado complicado. Ya se había masturbado incontables veces antes en su vida, no iba a haber demasiada diferencia solo por hacerlo junto a uno de sus amigos, YeoSang sabía que algunos de sus amigos habían visto pelis porno juntos y se habían masturbado delante del otro sin ningún problema —además, también habían hecho aquello que ellos estaban por hacer y nada había pasado—.

 

            —Allá vamos… —suspiró, más para sí mismo que para que WooYoung lo oyera.

 

            El chico se subió a la cama en la que su amigo se encontraba y luego gateó para colocarse justo encima de él, antes de tumbarse directamente contra él, escondiendo su rostro en el hueco del hombro de WooYoung mientras sentía la piel del pecho del menor contra el suyo, sus piernas y, sobre todo, siendo plenamente consciente del miembro del otro incluso a través de la tela. Era raro. Nunca había sentido nada así antes, un miembro contra el suyo… aunque ambos estuvieran completamente flácidos, era extraño. Sin embargo, antes de pensarlo mucho, antes de echarse atrás porque su mente no lo dejara tranquilo, YeoSang comenzó a moverse, a rozar sus caderas contra las de WooYoung una y otra vez, apretando sus dientes fuertemente y hundiendo los dedos de sus pies en el colchón y los de sus manos en los hombros del menor para darse impulso.

 

            Los primeros momentos raros quedaron opacados poco a poco entre los sonidos de los muelles del colchón con el movimiento sobre él y las pequeñas sensaciones que poco a poco iban aumentando, de la misma forma que aumentaba el tamaño de sus miembros dentro de sus calzoncillos.

 

            YeoSang había dejado de sudar por los nervios y había comenzado a hacerlo por el esfuerzo, por el calor que poco a poco se estaba instalando en la habitación a pesar de que las aspas del ventilador seguían girando y girando. Rozando la piel de su torso contra la de WooYoung, rozando sus entrepiernas, ahogando los jadeos por el esfuerzo, había empezado a sudar mucho más de lo que había sudado hasta el momento y también notaba cómo el cuerpo del menor igualmente sudaba, porque sus dedos se resbalaban de sus hombros haciendo que tuviera que agarrarse mucho más fuertemente a ellos, hundiéndolos en su carne, aunque tratando de no hacerle daño.

 

            En algún momento, sus movimientos se volvieron completamente automáticos, sus caderas se frotaban contra las de WooYoung y las de éste respondían al movimiento de la misma forma, a la vez que las sensaciones de su cuerpo se habían mucho más profundas y se le hacía demasiado complicado retener sus jadeos, que se querían abrir paso desde su garganta a través de sus labios. Porque con cada roce, sus miembros se iban volviendo cada vez más grandes, cada vez más duros, cada vez más sensibles y la mente de YeoSang se nublaba y ya no había espacio para nada más que no fuera sentir, sentir y sentir. Ya no podía pensar en lo raro que era estar frotándose con uno de sus amigos, ya no podía pensar en que aquel juego se acababa en el momento en el que alguno de los dos se encendiera por completo y su miembro se endureciera, YeoSang solo podía pensar en que necesitaba cada vez más y más ese contacto y no quería que se acabara hasta llegar al final.

 

            WooYoung fue el primero que dejó escapar un jadeo de sus labios, un jadeo que prácticamente chocó contra el oído de YeoSang y, de alguna forma, aquel jadeo desencadenó una corriente eléctrica por todo su cuerpo, que recorrió su espina dorsal y acabó en los dedos de sus pies. Y aquel jadeo también desencadenó que el chico dejara de apretar fuertemente sus dientes y algunos jadeos finalmente escaparon de sus labios sin ser capaz de detenerlos porque aquella corriente eléctrica lo había dejado sin casi fuerzas. Ya estaba cansado por el continuo movimiento que estaba haciendo, pero aquello había hecho que su cuerpo realmente dejara de pertenecerle y de obedecerle, así que, por más que trataba de moverse rápidamente contra el miembro de WooYoung, su cuerpo lo obligaba a ir lento y aquello se estaba convirtiendo en una tortura demasiado dolorosa.

 

            Porque a aquellas alturas, a YeoSang ya le daba igual el juego y lo único que deseaba era poder correrse… y por cómo WooYoung acababa de llevar sus manos a su trasero para hacer que el contacto fuera mucho mayor y para ayudarlo en su movimiento, el chico sabía que su amigo estaba de la misma forma que él.

 

            Los jadeos de uno y de otro llenaron la habitación, opacando el sonido de los muelles del colchón y de las aspas del ventilador casi por completo, mientras se frotaban el uno contra el otro, mientras sus miembros completamente erectos se volvían demasiado sensibles, cada vez más y más sensibles. YeoSang comenzó a sentir como el fuego se acumulaba poco a poco en su interior y, en algún momento, su mente decidió volver a conectar y alejarlo del placer, haciéndolo pensar, haciendo que se diera cuenta de que aquello estaba yendo demasiado lejos, que una cosa era frotarse con su amigo para hacer aquel juego y otra muy distinta hacerlo hasta correrse junto a él porque eso implicaba muchas cosas, eso hacía que todo fuera demasiado lejos y YeoSang no quería ir tan lejos. No debía ir tan lejos. Por ese motivo, antes de que el fuego siguiera acumulándose en su interior, antes de que el complaciente orgasmo llegara, antes de que realmente no pudiera contenerse más, el chico hizo acopio de toda la fuerza que tenía en su interior para separarse de WooYoung, levantándose de su cuerpo y alejándose hasta la otra esquina de la cama, pegando su espalda a la pared y cerrando sus ojos.

 

            Durante unos momentos no pudo escuchar nada, durante unos momentos solo pudo sentir cómo el calor que su cuerpo acumulaba, el calor que desprendía el cuerpo de WooYoung, lo comenzaban a abandonar lentamente mientras su miembro seguía dentro de sus calzoncillos, erecto, doliendo, clamando atención, queriendo más y más. Durante unos momentos no pasó absolutamente nada, hasta que volvió a pasar. YeoSang escuchó cómo WooYoung se revolvía en la cama y se acercaba a él, los muelles del colchón chirriando y el calor de su cuerpo más próximo hasta que notó cómo los dedos del menor rozaban su mejilla y abrió sus ojos para encontrarse con la mirada clara del chico, nublada por el mismo deseo que él debía de mostrar en sus ojos.

 

            —¿Por qué has parado? ¿Qué pasa? —le preguntó.

 

            YeoSang tomó aire. Quería responderle que era por el juego, que ambos ya estaban duros y que no debían de seguir adelante aunque lo que más quisieran fuera correrse porque el juego ya había acabado y, aunque no habían podido verificar quién había sido el que se había calentado antes, todo había terminado… pero YeoSang no pudo responderle aquello, tuvo que responderle con la verdad, con lo que realmente le preocupaba y con lo que había hecho que se alejara de él de aquella forma, cuando ambos estaban cerca de alcanzar el tan ansiado clímax después de todo el placer.

 

            —Si seguimos no sé qué va a pasar… —murmuró—. No es lo mismo…

            —No tiene que pasar absolutamente nada —respondió WooYoung—. Solo va a pasar lo que tú quieras que pase.

            —Implica mucho más…

            —No implica nada más…

 

            YeoSang miró a los ojos a WooYoung y pudo ver que ni él mismo se estaba creyendo sus respuestas, que estaba movido por el deseo, por las ansias de alcanzar el orgasmo junto a él. Sus amigos les habían contado que después de que alguno de los dos se pusiera duro simplemente se habían alejado el uno del otro y se habían masturbado lejos del otro hasta correrse, pero YeoSang sentía la imperiosa necesidad de alcanzar el clímax y de no hacerlo solo. WooYoung estaba a tan solo unos centímetros de su cuerpo y lo único que el chico deseaba era pegarse a su cuerpo y seguir frotándose contra él porque estaba completamente seguro de que solo no iba a volver a tener aquellas mismas sensaciones y deseaba seguir teniéndolas.

 

            —No te creo… —susurró finalmente.

            —Pero lo necesitas de la misma forma que yo —replicó WooYoung.

 

            Y YeoSang no supo qué contestarle porque era completamente real que lo necesitaba, era demasiado real que lo único que deseaba era pegarse a su cuerpo para poder seguir con aquello, para poder seguir experimentando aquel placer, para poder llegar hasta el final, sin pensar, sin darle vueltas a nada, simplemente sintiendo. No podía negar que lo quería, que necesitaba aquello de la misma forma que lo necesitaba WooYoung. Por ese motivo, cuando el chico se acercó a él más, se pegó a su cuerpo de nuevo y comenzó a frotar sus entrepiernas la una contra la otra, no pudo quejarse, no pudo decir que no, porque lo quería.

 

            Sin embargo, después de aquella pausa, el rozar de sus miembros con la tela de sus calzoncillos no era suficiente ya, ya no sentía tantísimo como antes, ya no era igual, necesitaba mucho más. Pero antes de que pudiera decir nada más, antes de que pudiera contarle a WooYoung éste pareció sentir lo mismo que él, porque rápidamente introdujo su mano derecha entre ellos y sacó sus miembros de sus calzoncillos para comenzar a frotarlos juntos, piel con piel. YeoSang no pudo evitar que un pequeño gemido escapara de sus labios porque aquello era demasiado, el miembro caliente de WooYoung contra el suyo sin absolutamente nada que los separara, su mano envolviéndolos ambos y jugando con ellos, sus fluidos mezclándose cada vez que las sensibles extremidades se rozaban la una con la otra. YeoSang sentía que su cuerpo dejaba de pertenecerle realmente y no se podía concentrar en nada más que en el placer que estaba sintiendo en aquellos instantes.

 

            La mano de WooYoung, firmemente sujetando sus miembros en ella, no tuvo que realizar demasiado esfuerzo para que finalmente YeoSang acabara sucumbiendo al fuego que se había desatado en su interior, alcanzando finalmente el orgasmo y corriéndose entre ellos. Con su mente y sus ojos nublados por el éxtasis del tan ansiado clímax, el chico solo pudo sentir levemente cómo el menor movió su mano todavía un poco más para acabar corriéndose también junto a él.

 

            Durante unos momentos en la habitación lo único que se pudo escuchar fueron sus respiraciones algo agitadas y YeoSang no se atrevió a abrir sus ojos hasta que las tremendas sensaciones del orgasmo no comenzaron a remitir, encontrándose al hacerlo con el rostro de WooYoung a escasos centímetros del suyo, observándolo con una mirada cálida y una sonrisa encantadora. Por alguna razón, su corazón comenzó a mal funcionar en ese momento y su latido se hizo errático de repente; pero trató de calmarlo porque nada debía de cambiar entre ellos, nada podía cambiar… aunque todo aquello hubiera pasado entre los dos.

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Jé. Llevaba como milenios sin escribir nada, literalmente como dos semanas sin ser capaz de hacer una línea, así que, escribir esta historia en una tarde me sacó de un gran bloqueo y no sé ni como, pero me encanta todo y si habéis llegado hasta aquí, a vosotros también ê.ê


End file.
